Cancer is boring
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: 5 meses de vida.. Wilson. ¿Como quieres pasarlo? WilxonXHouse Spoilers de "Everybody's die" Un después


**_Cancer is boring…_**

**_by FriiWonka_**

Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que se habían alejado de todos y de todo. Yendo en sus motos de un lado para otro, ambos sin nada que temer, ambos sin nada que perder.

House había dejado su vida atrás, a todos y todo lo que profesaba "Odiar" ya no estaban, ya no los vería más, y aún así. Extrañamente se sentía feliz. Giró su rostro y encontró aquel significado de felicidad.

Estaban en un hotel, con el dinero que tenía Wilson y lo que restaba de la cuenta de House, ya habían gastado (no en su mayoría, ya que Wilson lo regañaba cada que él quería gastarse todo) en una habitación doble.

Estaba dormido, a pesar del dolor que ya le causaba el cáncer, se habían alojado en una de las ciudades que más amaba Wilson, Estos meses le dolían mucho a House, Su subconsciente se lo había dicho. Wilson era todo lo que House no era, y lo que quería ser.. Porque Wilson era su mejor parte… Wilson era todo aquello que él jamás sería aun que tratase… Y por eso le dolía.

Además de perder a su mejor amigo… Estaba perdiendo a la única persona y relación que podía soportarlo, por tantos años…

Wilson era su todo… Y ahora frente a él, recostado en el sofá porque ya no podía ni moverse del dolor que el tumor le causaba, y por qué se rehusaba a ir por medicamentos al Hospital. House estaba allí mirándolo.. Pensando, pensando que si el último momento realmente sería el "último".

Siempre había sido ruin, egoísta, malnacido como muchos le decían, todo un miserable… Pero todos podían aguantarlo…

Entonces se levantó con mucho esfuerzo.. En verdad esos 5 meses no había necesitado ni una sola vez el vicodín, y ahora, tenía miedo de que el perderlo, fuera a pasarle peor que en la casa en llamas, y esta vez, sería Wilson el que le dijera que estaba bien "Irse a dormir".. Y lo peor, es que lo aceptaría e iría con él hasta el más allá…

Se hincó a su lado y le miró dormir, pasó su mano justo encima de su pecho y cerró los ojos. Allí estaban, "Bam, Bam, Bam", Los latidos aún de su pobre y tierno corazón aún latían y existían para él.

Wilson sintió la poca presión en su pecho y abrió un ojo, pestañeo un poco y le sonrió un poco, se trató de incorporar pero el otro le volvió a empujar para que no se levantase. Estaba cansado, lo notaba, pero aún así. Lo estaba disfrutando… Era su mejor amigo. Era su mejor amigo… Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza para tratar de calmar el dolor profundo que sentía.

— ¿House?

— ¿Qué quieres Wilson? — Ya e había levantado para ir al otro sofá nuevamente pero Wilson no quería apartarlo… Era el último mes máximo que le quedaba de vida… Y si era lo que creía sentir… No se lo llevaría a la tumba…

— House…

— ¿Necesitas ir al baño?.. Bien te llevo.

— No, necesito que me escuches… — Se trató de incorporar una vez más, pero esta vez el otro no le impidió, más bien le ayudó y se sento en silencio, mirando y analizándolo. — No lo hagas.. No me analizes.. no ahora.

— Yo.. Lo siento, ¿Qué pasa?

— El cáncer… Está ganando y yo..

— Ya te lo he dicho.. El cáncer es aburrido.. — Wilson se quedó callado y se sonrió como la primera vez pero después suspíró.

— House… Creo… — Trago saliva… No quería decirlo, pero.. Ya quedaba un mes… ¿Qué podría perder? — Que te amo… — House abrió intensamente los ojos sin saber que decir, mientras el otro entrecruzaba sus propios dedos y miraba al suelo comenzaba a hablarle una vez más. — Ya me había dado cuenta antes… Pero… En este viaje… Lo he confirmado… Y… Aún pienso que eres el hombre más egoísta y cretino… y muchas más cosas… Pero eso no significa que no te ame… Como te amo. Y ahora que me voy, quiero que lo sepas… Y…—Lo interrumpió el otro abalanzándose a él, besando sus labios.

Estaban secos, y un poco pálidos, pero aún así, Para House eran los labios más suaves y tiernos que jamás había probado (Y que sí había probado bastantes.) Entonces olvido todo, Olvidó a Cuddy, Olvidó a su "Esposa", Olvido a su Ex novia… Las olvido a todas.

Solo estaban él y Wilson…

Solos en esa habitación del Hotel, besándose.

A la mañana siguiente, Wilson se despertó en los brazos desnudos de su mejor amigo, por un momento se paralizo, pero vagas imágenes vinieron a su cabeza y sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se acostaba con nadie, y esta vez había sido diferente…

Al mismo tiempo House sentía como el otro se removía entre las cobijas y se apretaba más a su cuerpo, sonrió para sí mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, como deseaba que este momento no terminarse jamás.

Pero ya era tarde… Ya el tumor crecía, y aprisionaba más su pecho…

El siguiente mes pasó tan rápido como si la luz de la luciérnaga les cegara con su tenue luz los ojos.

Las noches y las mañanas eran satisfactorias, en verdad. Cada hotel que pasaban era genial y aún que House a su vez era lo bastante pesado como siempre, a Wilson ya no le importaba más sus bromas pesadas.

Estaban en el parque, Todo ese mes se la habían pasado pensando en que en cualquier momento Wilson al momento de cerrar los ojos, ya no los abriría más. O por un inmenso dolor en su pecho… Pero ahora se encontraban allí, tendidos uno al lado del otro. Ríendo, hablando del pasado. Como lo habían echo en esos meses.

De pronto, Wilson tomó la mano de House… En su interior el dolor que había amenazado en tumbarlo para siempre todo ese mes, ya estaba saliendo, con todo el alma intento tranquilisarce y tomarlo fuertemente de la mano. House volteó la mirada y lo sintió, pero no dijo nada. Solo lo miró mientras Wilson se le acercaba lentamente a sus labios y lo besaba una última vez, con su otra mano le acaricio la barba que hacía días no había rasurado, y lo miró fijamente.

— Sí, ahora… Ahora creo… Que el cáncer es aburrido… —Dijo con la voz entre cortada, y el dolor agudizando ens u pecho… —Te amo Gregory House… Gracias por todo.

— Yo… —Lo miró, con esa mirada de pánico sin saber que hacer, pero el otro con su caricia trataba de tranquilizarlo, sabía que el momento ya había llegado… — Yo también te amo.. James Wilson. — Lo miró sonreír y le sonrió un poco, entonces el castaño cerro sus ojos… Y ya no los volvió abrir más. El agarre entre ambas manos fue disminuyendo hasta estar nulo de parte de Wilson, y House se levantó sentándose a su lado. — A ti… Gracias…

Después de mirarlo por más de una Hora, con sus ojos reteniendo todo aquello que no quería soltar, llamó a una ambulancia.

No dio su nombre real, Llamó a toda la familia de Wilson, y como pensó, le hicieron un gran velatorio, con muchos de sus pacientes y familiares, amigos, personas que él quería ver antes d emorir, pero no quiso por querer estar con su mejor amigo… Y la persona que de verdad amaba.

Tardó poco después de que enterraran el cuerpo de Wilson, para que House comenzara a llorar encima de su tumba, como si nunca hubiera llorado, como hacía muchísimos años que ni recordaba la cuenta de cuantos, no lloraba. Así lloró… o más.

Unos años después ya se encontraba con otra identidad, Wilson le había dejado mucho dinero antes de partir, así que en verdad no tenía un punto de querer trabajar… A pesar de todo, no podía cambiar lo que era. Sería una tontería decir que lo hizo…

Tal vez ya no llamaba a prostitutas, ni se envenenaba el cuerpo con Vicodín, pero ya no tenía una razón nuevamente por el querer hacer más lo que hacía antes, Anhelaba una familia, pero, era el sueño de Wilson. No el suyo… Y ahora ni Wilson estaba. Se dedico a tocar el piano, primero entro a un bar, le pagaban poco y era horrible, pero la música siempre había sido su pasión.

Después subió a más escala, y a más escala. Se cambio el nombre y aun que no era un artista reconocido, tocaba en muchos clubs y demás cosas de Jazz.

Así duró hasta los 60 años, durando poco más con el dinero que había juntado junto con lo poco que ya le quedaba del de Wilson. Así, sabiendo que también su momento iba a llegar, mandó que el día que falleciera fuese enterrado junto a Wilson.

Y así fue, 5 años después, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo le ayudó después de su fallecimiento a que su cuerpo fuese trasladado sin mucho alboroto a ese cementerio, justo a lado de la tumba de su mejor amigo, y a pesar de todo. Colocaron en su tumba "Gregory Wilson" Pues ahora ese había su nombre "Artistico".

* * *

**Sí, Lloré al escribir esto.. Y no me arrepiento~ MrsWatsonHolmes ~ Follow me on twitter. **

**Gracias por leer.. y.. por reviews.. ;/; asasdasdasd Ya sé, odienme.. saashjgdjahs pero yo las amo~**


End file.
